Somewhere Only We Know
by SequoiaM
Summary: Short stories from the Enterprise about Spock and Uhura's relationship. Rated T for possible language and slightly sexual flirting.
1. Touch Part 1

The Enterprise jolted sideways as an asteroid was narrowly avoided. That was how the near obsession with non-verbal communication between commander Spock and Lieutenant Uhura began.

She had been showing him an encrypted text received for translation from Captain Pike when the ship had jolted, throwing her sideways. He had caught her around her waist. He straightened her back up, his hand connecting with hers as he did so.

_Nyota, are you injured?_

_I am well, my love. _

_I am glad, k'diwa._

She smiled.

_Spock, it might be wise to remove yourself from my waist, if we wish to stay discrete._

_Indeed._

'Thank you Commander. Where were we?'

She smirked as she retraced the lines of the text, finding her place.

_I believe we were finding an excuse to talk during service hours._

_Aren't we always?_

His hand was still ghosted against hers, their fingertips touching under the desk.

_We should do this more often. I like your voice inside my head._

_The feeling is mutual, and I can see the benefits._


	2. Overheard

Jim Kirk, exhausted after a long day on the bridge, headed down to the recreation room, knowing full well that it would be empty at such an anti-social hour.

He was not entirely prepared for what he heard from outside the door.

'Spock, please.'

'Nyota, I'm tired, can we please leave it for tonight?'

'I will be as fast as possible, you know that I wouldn't ask if it were not completely necessary.'

He wanted to leave. He should leave them to it. But his curiosity kept him pinned to the door.

'Fine, but only one attempt. you know what happened the last time.'

'You never intended to hurt me.'

'Explaining that bruise to McCoy was tedious, nonetheless.'

Bruises? Maybe Spock was more amorous and passionate than he gave him credit for.

'I will be gentler this time, I promise. I have practised.'

'Good. Shall we begin?'

'Very well.'

'Spread your legs apart a little.'

'Like this?'

'Wider, ashayam, they need to be wider, otherwise our efforts will prove fruitless.'

There was a pause.

'That is better. Much better than last time.'

Another pause.

'Stay on track Nyota, if you distract me, I fear we will be here all night.'

'Sorry. Put your hands where I told you to.'

'Here?'

'Lower...lower...just a bit...there!'

'And now we move?'

'You catch on fast. You ready?'

Curiosity got the better of Jim. He banged twice on the metal door before pressing the button and striding through the door, ready to reprimand his crew for fornication in the lounge.

Instead, he collapsed laughing.

'Ballroom dancing? You're teaching Spock ballroom dancing?'

Uhura and Spock shared an indecipherable look.

'What else would we be doing in the lounge at 10pm?'


	3. Touch Part 2

Since the jolting incident, Nyota had taken to brushing her fingertips against Spock's at every opportunity she could find. She relished in the feeling of shared thoughts, like seductive whispers entirely between them and no-one else.

It had gotten to the point that they would be having an entirely different internal conversation during social gatherings, hands twined under the table, their friends oblivious, not only to the passed mental messages, but also to the intensity of their relationship.

It was common knowledge that they had shared a few intimate moments in the past, but it had been assumed that a relationship hadn't been pursued, and both Spock and Nyota wanted to keep it that way.

If she was entirely truthful with herself, she found the intensity of stolen glances and secret liaisons far more exciting and engaging than the more public relationships she had shared in younger years.

Besides, the thrill of conducting intimate and loving conversations with her Vulcan partner right under the noses of their friends was far too brilliant an opportunity to pass up.

He slid in beside her, nodding a greeting to those at the table- Kirk, McCoy, and a blonde from navigation.

'Good afternoon Commander.'

'Good afternoon Lieutenant.'

He wasted no time in locating her hand under the table and lacing his slender fingers with her smaller more delicate hand.

_Nyota, ashayam_

_Yes, ashalik?_

_I was observing you earlier_

_You were?_

_I have noticed something about your eyes_

'Have you been taking cotton wool from my medical cabinet again Kirk? I thought I noticed some in a pile by your quarters this morning...'

Kirk laughed, throwing his head back, and twirled his hand as he spoke.

'You see, Bones, I was conducting an...experiment last night.'

The blonde from navigation at the end of the table flushed scarlet, and Nyota could feel Spock internally disapproving entirely.

_What have you noticed?_

_They are very easily gazed upon. They are, aesthetically, almost perfect._

_Thank you._

_You are most welcome._

'Speaking of last night...Commander, why exactly were you and my beautiful xenolinguistics expert up so late?'_  
_

Nyota gently squeezed his hand, and he ran his index finger down the centre of her palm.

_Nyota, I cannot lie_

_I'll help you, I'm here, we can do this_

'Captain, as you are well aware, Lieutenant Uhura was simply instructing me in ballroom dancing.'

Jim smirked.

'So late at night?'

'You saw it with your own eyes Jim, I don't see the point in interrogating a lost point.'

_I could kill him sometimes_

_It would be of no great loss to your species, in fact, it could almost be considered a duty_

She had the resist the urge to giggle.

'Something entertains you Uhura?'

'Not at all. '

Kirk looked, from her, to Spock, and back again.

A faint, devious smile ghosted across his face, and he winked at Spock.

_Spock, he knows_

_Stay calm, ashayam, he lacks sufficient brain capacity to unlace the situation_

__'You really ought to get that twitchy eye of yours sorted out Jim, its awfully off-putting...'

'Oh sweet Nyota, I will someday break through your disdain, and you will love me.'

She felt Spock squeeze her hand tighter.

_I wasn't aware that anyone else used your first name_

_They don't, in particular, Jim Kirk doesn't._

'Did I give you permission to use my given name?'

Jim smirked, and nudged McCoy.

'Bones, my darling medical officer, be so kind as to explain the terms that Nyota and I agreed to in my 1st year at the Academy?'

'Certainly. I believe the exact words uttered were, "Of course you may use my first name, but you must learn it first.", or something to that effect.'

Nyota glared across the table, and Jim merely stuck his tongue out at her.

Sometime later, lying tangled in her lover's arms, an alarming question arose in Nyota's mind.

'Spock, how did Kirk learn my name?'

He kissed her forehead gently, and laced their fingers together tightly.

'May I show you?'

_Yes_

The image that played, like a slow film in her mind, was that of their heated kiss on the transporter pads, when she was unsure whether or not her love would return.

That day, that horrible day, she thought she would lose him.

'Oh. Thats how.'

'I apologise.'

She smiled and kissed him.

'I don't mind, given the circumstance.'

Spock pressed his lips back to hers, keeping their hands locked.

Another memory played in Nyota's mind.

_'If I don't make it back, please tell Lieutenant Uhura that...'_

_'That you love her, got it.'_

She gasped.

Spock pulled his hand away suddenly, as if her hand was on fire.

'I did not intend...that was...Nyota...'

'Its okay, Spock.'

She smiled broadly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'I love you too.'


	4. Safe Return

**Please note: These aren't necessarily in chronological order...I know they have been so far, but I'm intending to maybe flit back and forth a little...**

* * *

She heard the explosion, fighting the urge to look up from her station. She wouldn't look.

She'd promised that she'd monitor his frequency.

Who was she kidding? He hadn't been active for a while.

She could look. She had every reason to look.

Yet, raising her head from the rigid position it had been in for nearly an hour seemed like a betrayal.

Was Spock coming back?

A queer thought passed through her mind.

_He has to return, he said he would. Vulcans can't lie._

She decided not to look. She would stay vigilant.

* * *

'THEY'RE BACK! THEY'VE DONE IT!'

Relief and celebration engulfed the bridge, as people embraced, hugging each other. Some people were in tears, overwhelmed by the victory.

Nyota wheeled around, wrenched her communicator off of her ear, and headed swiftly towards the turbo-lift.

All rational thought had been replaced with finding him, and she practically smashed the button on the wall calling the lift.

She placed the Medical Bay as her best bet, given the condition of Captain Pike.

The journey down seemed to take an eternity, as journeys often do when the destination is desperately sought after.

As the doors opened, she threw herself down the corridor, hoping, praying almost, that he was alright.

He had to be alright. They had only just begun on their journey together, she couldn't bear losing him, not yet. Not ever.

She almost ran into him as he stepped out of the main ward, pinching the bridge of his nose in a combination of exhaustion and relief.

His eyes widened almost comically when she wrapped herself around him, pressing her lips roughly to his, surprised at both her presence and reaction to his safe return.

He retracted, lightly pushing her away. She looked at him quizzically, clocking the dust that clouded his face, hair, and uniform, and the bruise across his neck.

'Spock...you're okay...'

'Of course. But I am dirty from the mission, Nyota, it would be wise to refrain from...'

His sentence went unfinished as she kissed him again. His hands remained by his sides.

'I don't care how dirty you are. I care that you are alive and here.'

She searched his eyes frantically for a sign, any sign, that the sentiment was returned. He quirked his eyebrow.

'And before you even dare say it, I'm aware of how illogical that is, okay?'

That was the line that apparently broke his Vulcan reserve and allowed the more human side through.

This kiss was different, it was less rough, and it was everything she needed from him.

He pressed his hands into her back, pulling her closer, as if trying to melt his body into hers.

'E'tum Nyota, nuh'mau-wak.' He peppered kisses across her face, his voice barely a whisper. 'Nuh'mau-wak.'

She laughed lightly, pressing her forehead to his, gazing into his intense brown eyes.

'It has not been that long, ashayam, it has been less than a few hours.'

He closed his eyes, and sighed deeply.

'Under such circumstances, it would seem that any time spent apart from you is too long to bear.'


	5. Dancing Queen

It was incredibly rare to get shore leave on Terra, it was usually only granted on planets of interest for research and rest. However, once in a blue moon, they were docked back at base, for supplies or to check back in with Starfleet for debriefings and promotions.

On these occasions, Spock and Nyota would retire to his rather more spacious officers quarters for the duration of the leave, and could live like a normal couple for a week or two.

They cherished the days where they could talk in several languages at once without enduring the stares of their friends, hold each other as often as they wanted, for as long as they wanted, and generally were the people they wanted to be around each other.

It was on one such day that Spock had reluctantly left Nyota alone in his apartment, after being called to collect some papers he had left in the Science department.

He hated leaving her alone when they had such little time alone anyway, it seemed illogical to use the time on other things when he could be utilising that time with her.

As he entered his quarters, he opened his mouth to alert Nyota of his presence, but paused when he heard music, coming from his kitchen.

Cautiously, he approached the arch between the living space and the small kitchen, trying to decipher the situation.

And then, he saw her.

She was dancing, wiggling her body erratically and pointing dramatically around the room to some upbeat Terran song he recalled hearing once before on the ship.

Dancing. How ridiculous. It lacked a solid purpose, excepting possibly a primitive expression of joy...and yet, it intrigued him.

It made her look dazzlingly joyful, a wide grin plastered across her face, eyes almost...glittering in the light of the kitchen...

He went to quietly turn away, leave her to her dancing, but she spotted him, her cheeks flushing.

'How long have you been there?' She bites her lip and laughs awkwardly.

'I believe the term, 'long enough' would fit appropriately here.'

'Oh god...' She flushed an even darker shade of red, which Spock found oddly pleasing.

'You seemed to be enjoying yourself. It is reassuring to know you are comfortable here.'

He quirked an eyebrow, and she could swear that a small smile played at his lips.

'Are you laughing at me, Vulcan?'

'Am I not allowed to take happiness in your happiness, Human?'

She grinned again, and he felt a warmth in his chest. She was as close to perfection as he dared imagine a person could be.

'Spock, I can and will go back to my own quarters...'

She was teasing him playfully, pretending to be offended as she brushed past him.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her back into line with him, close to his body.

'I was smiling because it is hard for me to comprehend that a creature of such beauty is in my life, in the way that you are, Nyota.'

She smiled and kissed him gently.

'You old softie...'


	6. First name Basis Part 1

**Once I've uploaded this, I'm going to go through all chapters and put in the appropriate translations at the bottom. Thanks for all your lovely reviews, and apologies for the lack of translations! **

* * *

'Nyota, be a dear and get me the translations on this transmission?'

He could feel her burning glare before he even raised his head.

'Captain, I would ask you not to refer to me by my first name...'

He flashed her one of his trademark smouldering grins, hoping that his faithful first officer wouldn't catch him. Spock had some weird protective claim over her, despite the evident lack of relationship between them.

'Now now, darling Nyota, since when does a Captain take orders from a Lieutenant?'

She sucked in a deep, strained breath.

'It wasn't an order, it was a request. I reserve the use of my first name for family.'

He laughed, noticing Spock stiffen beside him. A raw nerve perhaps?

'And of course, close friends, I presume?'

As a look of bewilderment ghosted her elegant features, Jim went in for the kill. He could call her bluff on this ridiculous name game she played.

'Well, Commander Spock is hardly family now, is he? And I do recall that it was our dearest Vulcan that clued me in, Nyota.'

She measured him up with her eyes, not missing a beat, her voice casual and cool in her response.

'I would have thought, as Captain, you would have had access to my records, and that is how you found out.'

He could have sworn that he saw his first officer smile.

'I found out before I was Captain, gorgeous Nyota, after your adorable parting kiss with Commander Spock...'

'Captain! This is hardly appropriate!'

Had Spock just...snapped... at him? What fresh hell was this?

'Excuse me? Since when did my conversations require your approval Commander?'

The tension in the room was thick, almost solid, as murmurs echoed around the bridge. Kirk and Spock were renowned for their epic arguments throughout Starfleet.

'My priorities, as first officer, are to the crew, and you are clearly causing the Lieutenant some distress. I was acting on her behalf to protect further embarrassment.'

'And as Captain, Commander Spock, I call bullshit.'

They were standing now, eye to eye, Kirk standing slightly below beside his chair. Nyota had stood too, and was contemplating standing between the warring officers.

'There is no need to resort to crude language to prove a point, Jim.'

'So the point is valid?'

'It depends entirely on what you are insinuating by suggesting my motives are flawed.'

'I'm insinuating that you and Miss Uhura aren't just good friends, Spock, given your sudden need to protect her.'

Silence. The answer to a question every crew member had asked themselves at least once.

Spock shot Nyota a pained look. He couldn't lie.

Kirk smiled triumphantly, like a lion about to murder a gazelle.

'It is none of your business, Captain...'

He flashed her a grin.

'Nyota, darling, as Captain, I require knowledge of all staff relationships. Isn't that right, Commander?'

'Yes, that is correct.'

Nyota tried to casually step around Kirk, to stand beside Spock, let him know she was there for him, but she was blocked.

'So, one must enquire, is there anything I need to know?'


End file.
